How You Never Knew
by Yuki Kimagure
Summary: Takes place four years after the departure of the great seeress of the Mystic Moon. Van looks to the skies to speak with his lost love from the Gaean war and to tell her his heartbreaking secret. Oneshot. RR please.


Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne okay? There! Happy? *cries hysterically*  
  
A/N: This is just a one-shot that came out of the blue so don't expect a continuation anytime soon okay. Thanks! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How you never knew..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The king of Fanellia sat against his throne in annoyance. Today was torturously slow and all he wanted to do was to be with his queen and daughter. He chuckled when he remembered his advisors faces when he had told them that their fair and beautiful queen was with child. His oldest advisor had fallen out of his chair and had to stay in bed for a few days because he was so shocked. 'I know they never expected to see me married and having a child by now but some things just take time.' he thought as he stood up. His back was cramped from sitting there forever but he was tired of waiting for Duke Chid.  
  
At the door, he told the guard that he would be out and not to be disturbed. The shorter man agreed and Van left. Everything was quiet, as he liked. The walls had just been cleaned so they smelled fresh and new. 'Well, The castle WAS built three years ago so it shouldn't be anything but new.' he thought and smiled as he made it towards the royal quarters. He could hear his infant daughter screaming over a frantic woman's voice.  
  
"Oh Gods! Please don't cry! Don't cry! I'll feed you if you want! Don't cry!" begged a frenzied woman as she hugged her baby. The young princess wore a velvet dress with soft red shoes. She cried loudly and squirmed in her mother's arms. Van just smirked and leaned on the door frame.  
  
"It seems I can't leave you with the baby for a few hours before you become psychotic." he said smugly. She pouted and held her child closer.  
  
"I'm doing just fine Van. I don't have to survive on you forever." she said and let a long chestnut bang fall from her bun. Seeing the opportunity, the infant reached up and yanked hard. She yelled out in pain and held the baby out to Van. "Take her! I don't care! I just can't take care of her like you can!" she whined.  
  
He held up the child to his chest and rubbed up and down her back. The soothing of his soft words and heart lulled the infant to sleep. She clutched onto his shirt and drooled. Quietly, he laid her in her crib and pulled the soft blanket over her. Smirking to his wife, he asked, "Now that was like four minutes right?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and rose up to give him a quick kiss. "Thank you honey. I don't know what I'd do without you." she said sarcastically.  
  
"You wouldn't have an heir, let me tell you that." he said and gave a quiet laugh. His wife took his hand and walked him out of the room and into their room down the hall.  
  
"Now, we don't have to worry about waking the baby." she giggled and looked up to him. "Why am I so damn short?" she asked as she frowned. He smirked and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and kicked him playfully as they made it over to the bed. Dropping her, he smiled.  
  
"Because I think it's cute when you have to reach up for me." he said and climbed ontop of her kissed up and down her neck slowly.  
  
"I think you like it because I'm closer to something else as well." she said with a smirk. He untied the strings of her dress and sighed into her neck.  
  
"You know you like it as much as I do my queen." he said and started to hike up her skirts. She giggled and twirled her finger around the tie of his shirt.  
  
"Don't you want to do something other than try to stress me out even more?" she asked, earning a questioning look from Van.  
  
"What are you talking about my love?" he asked. She sat up and smiled.  
  
"You know what was the effect of the last time you couldn't keep your hands off of me." she said. Blinking, he blushed and laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah huh? But it's a comedy in itself." he said with an embarrassed smile. She gave him a playful punch in the chest and pouted. "Mara. I'm just joking. Don't have a cow." he said and hugged her.  
  
"You are so easy to fool Fanellia." she said and pounced on him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He looked up to the ceiling as his wife cuddled up close to him. Her long dark brown hair laid knotted around her face as she placed her head on his strong chest. "Mmmm... Van..." she purred and snuggled up to him. Smiling down to Mara, he brushed a tangled strand from her sweat covered face. They were hot and sticky but he didn't mind at all. The candle light danced sensuously over her pale skin and his olive flesh as the lovers lay together under the red silken covers. Everything was warm and musky and he needed a bit of fresh air.  
  
Getting out of bed, slowly as in not to wake her, he pulled on his pants. "Where are you going honey?" she murmured as she laid on her side. He walked back to the bed and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm going to get some fresh air." he said and grabbed his robe. Shoving it on, he gave one last look to his wife and left to the balcony. The air was cool and the city below was quiet. Everything had been rebuilt great and he sighed with a smile. Looking up to the blue phantom moon, he leaned on the rail and smiled.  
  
"Has it really been four years after you left here?" he asked silently in a whisper. He knew it pained Mara to hear him talk to her or hearing others talk of their epic romance. Looking down, he remembered the time when he caught his wife crying herself to sleep because of it.  
  
"It has. It only seems like a day Van. There was something you wanted to tell me the last time we spoke." asked the voice of the emerald eyed seeress. She was still calming to his soul but not as she was those years ago. Now, it was more like they were the same soul, they could understand each other but somehow could not.  
  
He breathed in the cool air and calmed himself for what he was about to say. "Hitomi, it has been four years you know." he began softly. "And I have a kingdom to care for, plus my own personal desires." It was quiet and he could feel the anticipation rising up in Hitomi. He knew what she was waiting for, what he used to want as much as she does. A sort pang of guilt hit the back of his throat, short enough for him to brush it to the side and carry on.  
  
"Van? What are you saying?" she asked, trying to keep the eagerness hidden from her voice. He smirked to himself and shook his head.  
  
"Hitomi, I have found my queen." he said. She couldn't hold it in much longer.  
  
"You-you want me to marry you Van? Of course I will!" she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Hitomi..." he stared but she interrupted him.  
  
"I'm so happy you feel this way!" she said.  
  
"Hitomi listen to me." he tried as he held his frustration down.  
  
"I never knew you loved me like this! I-" she exclaimed and was cut off.  
  
"Hitomi just shut up!" yelled a frustrated Van. Her fear echoed into his mind.  
  
"Van...I" she stammered.  
  
"That's the point Hitomi. You never knew I felt that way for you. That's why you're on The Mystic Moon and I'm here. I can't just wait for you forever. I have feelings too Hitomi and you just don't seem to see it." he said angrily.  
  
"So you're not..."  
  
"Hitomi, I've married another woman. I've been trying to tell you but you were always busy or something happens."  
  
"How... how long ago was it?" she asked sadly. Her voice was shaky and full of unhappiness.  
  
"I've married her two years ago last month. We have a child and she's so beautiful. I wish you could see her." he said. Silence prevailed for a long time afterwards.  
  
"So I guess you're happy huh?" she asked glumly.  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I wish you were here." he said.  
  
"Yeah... me too." she said and severed the connection.  
  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his ruffled raven hair and looked up. The blue moon wavered and slowly disappeared. All that prevailed was the albino child with its pores adorning it like exotic gems.  
  
"Van. I love you." murmured the soft voice of his queen, his bride. She looked up to him with beautiful blue eyes. He raised a callused finger and traced around the violet diamond shape on her forehead. It glowed softly at his touch and he smiled at her small purr of contentment.  
  
"I love you too. More than you can imagine Mara." he whispered. She giggled and caressed his face.  
  
"And I'm still in a wonder how I married a dark half-ling Draconian such as yourself." she said with a happy grin.  
  
"Don't think just because you are a light Draconian and the second princess of the Draconian council doesn't mean that I'm inferior to you. I am your husband as you are my wife. And I'm much stronger than you." he said with a grin. She reached up and gave a slow and sensual kiss. As they broke apart, she let out her wings. Long and soft wings erupted from her back in a color so white they seemed silver. Her satin robe tore off of her from the force and she stood before him, nude and stunning, like a silver winged divinity.  
  
He pulled off his robe in an attempt to cover her up. She laughed and tossed his robe to the side. "I wouldn't bare myself to the world my love. Nobody can see us. Let's take advantage of this shall we." she suggested. Her nimble fingers undid the buttons of his pants while spreading kisses up and down his neck. He moaned and pressed her body against him, relishing in every desirous soft curve she had.  
  
He slowly laid her down onto the cool gray balcony floor and shoved off his pants. Releasing his own snowy white wings, he wrapped them around her and caressed her breast. She tossed the pants off of the balcony and into the gardens below. The laid there laughing for a while. "The advisors are going to scold me for that." he whispered in mock anger.  
  
She rolled them over so she was on top and he was below her. Her brown hair spilled over her shoulders and breasts, like a virgin Eve. "Well let's just say that we are securing the Fanellian line." she said with smile. Straddling him, she lowered herself onto him with a long sexual growl. He tried to flip them over but she steadied herself and she shook her head in a scolding way. "You may be the strongest but I can make you beg for mercy more than anyone could ever imagine. And I will make you beg Van Fanel. I'll make you beg until you are nothing more than a puddle of starving male cowardice, driven on your weakened sexual desires."  
  
He blinked and looked up to her with a grin. "You probably don't even know what you even said." he said.  
  
She moved up against him slowly. "I think you understand that my king." she said with a voice raspy in sexual anticipation. Smirking down to him with a sinful sense of pleasure, she moved on him again. Van grit his teeth and held back a throaty moan. With her soft hands placed on his chest, she sat astride him with a triumphant smirk, the moon bathing her in a cool and creamy white glow and silver wings spread out. "And I will make you beg like the lesser man you are." she whispered.  
  
And the heavenly lovers enjoyed the passion they had for each other under the albino moon, as the seeress would... a few years later.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I love this one-shot. I basically made this a focus on the passion between Van and Mara for a reason. It was for the sole fact that Van cam love again and have a more passionate romance with the other woman while staying friends with Hitomi. And the thing about the Mystic Moon disappearing was derived from the Escaflowne movie. I hope yall saw it already. Anyways, I am going to put my foot down and say that this will be only a one-shot. It will have to take a load of requests for this to continue. But if I did, I can say that it will be pretty good. Well, I hope you liked and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! Bye! Oh yeah!  
  
And LOVE WITCH! I don't hate you. Hehe. I thought you didn't forgive me so I gave a shrug to that. See. That's why I need to keep my mouth shut. I always have things said wrong. I totally love you (in the Christian way of course.) and I will only hate you if you never continue your kick ass stories!!! Well Bye!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~!~ 


End file.
